conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kti
--> General Info Kti is a noun-based language, and 60-70% of the verbs are derived from nouns. Non-existent nouns are derived from avaivable words and rarely are new words formed. Setting Kti (also known as "Ktarh") is the core language of the Oktarkh peoples, and all others (Dni, Akih...) are dialects (or creole languages) derived from Kti. Kti is spoken by the Kti, and the people named themselves according to their mother tongue. Phonology Kti Alphabet The Kti alphabet contains the following letters: A,Sh,S,T,D,Z,Zh,H,O,N,M,K,U,Æ,R,I,E Single Letters Here single letters are introduced along with their IPA equivalents. Consonants Note: Kti has very few consonants. Vowels *Appears only in diphthongs and triphthongs. =Vowel Lenght = Every vowel is in its standard IPA-based lenght, and two vowels next to one another can make diphthongs. Diphthongs Diphthongs in Kti have priority over vowel-consonant mixes and triphthongs. Triphthongs Triphthongs in Kti have priority over vowel-consonant mixes. Vowel-Consonant Mixes Phonotactics The above pattern is followed untill the end, in which you can have a vowel or consonant ending. Note: dipthongs and triphthongs are concidered a single vowel! #A ##Can't be next to 'Æ' #Fricative ##Can't be next to 'S' ##With 'K' it ignores the mid-word syllable rules (can go together) #Dental Plosives ##Can't be next to a postalevolar plosive ##Can't be after 'K' #Postalevolar Plosives ##Can't be after a glottal fricative or a postalevolar fricative #Nasal ##Can't be next to another nasal Basic Grammar Word order Kti is a head-final, Verb-Object-Subject language, which means that the first word is (usually) the verb, followed by an optional object, then a subject. If multiple objects exist, the proper object follows an improper one. In Kti, adjectives come before nouns and pronouns, proverbs before verbs and p/articles occur prior to the word they relate to. Pronouns Like in all languages which have pronouns, in Kti pronouns replace nouns, pronouns and other parts of the senteance. But unlike English, in Kti the spotlight is on animacy, clusitivity and genders. Pronouns are declined equally as nouns, with certain exceptions. *Used only in literature, when animals talk to eachother or to members of other animacy levels. '' ×''Undead are not listed under dead, but as sentient since the undead talk. Also used only in literature. '' ××It relates to an undisclosed gender. Clusitivity By standart definition, '''clusivity' is a distinction between inclusive and exclusive ''first-person pronouns and verbal morphology , also called ''inclusive "we" and exclusive "we". Inclusive "we" specifically includes the addressee (that is, one of the words for "we" means "you and I"), while exclusive "we" specifically excludes the addressee (that is, another word for "we" means "he/she and I, but not you"), regardless of who else may be involved. There are three genders in Kti, which work together with four persons. ×''It relates to an undisclosed gender.'' Mechanoid Mechanoid pronouns are listed under a seperate section, as machines do not follow the classic rules of animacy. *''Dead machines cannot talk, because if they could talk, they'd be alive.'' Nouns Nouns are used to describe objects, beings, events and other things. Most languages have nouns, yet just under a sixth are derivational (a fifth of the world's languages make words out of new words). Declension In Kti, nouns have multiple grammatical categories. They are as follows: #'Animacy' #'Genders' #'Number' #'Cases' #'Polarity' Animacy Kti has a complex animacy system, with several levels of animacy (how "alive" something is). Animacy is usually divided into the following categories: Dead: members of this group have been alive at an earlier point in time, but is no longer among the living. Inanimate: members of this group have never been alive, and due to that fact they cannot die. Critters: members of this group are unintelligent or semi-intelligent and alive, yet are less intelligent than the group below. Sentient: members of this grop are sentient, perhaps even sapient, and are capable of abstract thought, speech, logical thinking and reasoning. As with critters, they are alive, else they'd belong to the group of the dead. Declining nouns through animacy is somewhat different from other declensions, as it doesn't attach prefixes or suffixes, but it adds a syllable before the last vowel. Note: these extensions are added to change the animacy of the noun. *Used when the other choice makes a triphthong. '' ''×The 'æ' is dropped if it follows a vowel.'' ''' ''××It is excluded from diphthong creation. '' ''×××According to Kti, machines are sentient untill killed, and cannot be rendered inanimate. Dictionary Example text Category:Languages Category:Kti